


What do you fear?

by elfenears



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfenears/pseuds/elfenears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem exploring Eowyn and her feelings throughout The Two Towers and Return of the King....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you fear?

I had sat in this place too long.   
Watched by calculating eyes from a white face.  
My uncle is under a spell.  
And no longer responds, not even to my yell.   
I feared he would sign the papers soon.  
A marriage warrant to the person I found most abhorrent 

I watch as my kinsmen are slaughtered,   
And I have to stay behind like some subservient daughter.  
I wish I could flee this place, once a safe hold for me,   
But it has stopped bringing a cheerful face.

I watched as the worm was cast out, a shining moment of hope.  
That speared through the doubt.   
My eyes rest on the strangers each in turn.  
The elf so stately, beautiful and yet he seemed kind.   
The dwarf stout, ready and inclined to speak his mind.   
The wizard I had once seen before, he was grey then and has now changed to white, and as always he came to outline our plight.   
The fourth person I looked upon was the man, the least strange it seemed at the time. I learnt he was a ranger of high standing, his manner so kingly and commanding. He looked at me and I saw understanding, maybe here was the man for whom I had been waiting. 

 

Even with my uncle restored I was sent with the women to wait out the battle.   
We had seen evidence of the plundering, burning and destroying and we all hoped desperately our men would be returning.   
Even then my thoughts were churning.   
The idea forming both exhilarating and concerning. 

 

No one would hear of me going to fight, but why had they trained me and made me almost a knight.   
Shieldmaiden they called me and spoke of my skills yet they still expected me to stay behind and hide in the hills.   
Even my perfect ranger did not see I could face the danger.   
I was no flower to be preserved.  
I was a warrior who deserved a chance to prove herself in battle.  
Not stay behind and become like breeding cattle. 

 

He said last defence but I felt like the last resort, biting back my bitter retort I bowed in acquiescence and respected my lord.   
I waited until my uncle had taken to the front of the army until I put my plan into action.   
There were plenty of people to defend Edoras and no one would notice an extra lad who was really a lass.   
Long tiring hours of riding and almost no rest but I could do without sleep. I had done so before fearing Grima’s caress.  
Three days of relentless pounding, the hoof beats always sounding.   
I spotted my brother and sometimes my uncle but I kept my face hidden and talked only to merry.  
We spotted the tower of Gondor still shining in the gloom, the drums of the enemy sounding its doom. 

Now as I crest the hill the hobbit merry before me, ready for the kill.  
I had not expected the heaving masses of black and for one moment it made me want to turn back.  
But I strengthen my resolve and ride into the fray, now hoping that this would not be my last day. 

This was not the first time I had seen death but on this scale was truly horrific. The blood and the screams echoing, the enemy not giving any reprieve.  
I fought with a fervour I could not have imagined.   
The slaying of these creatures almost made my heart gladdened. 

Hope formed as the tide seemed to lessen but it proved false at the sound from the sky. A horrible shriek and scream that made me falter, my blood going cold, and my determination stuttered.   
All hope now seemed shuttered.  
A fell beast of horrible size swooped upon my uncle and cast him aside.   
Being near to that creature proved too much for my mare.   
She threw me and fled, disappearing amongst the dead. 

Gathering my courage I stepped in front of the shape, his mount hissing and screeching at not being fed.   
He warns me away and when I do not sway, he becomes angry and screams at my defiance.  
My only answer is not compliance.  
I strike at his beast and separate its head from its body. 

The black shape rises from the now prone shape of his pet, his malice apparent and anger absolute.   
He raises his weapon, a mace of black iron.  
He turns the hole that is his face in my direction. 

I duck and block on that scorched field.  
His final strike splinters my shield. I am knocked to the ground and I close my eyes, my only hope now that I can die with some honour.   
As he advances all I feel is the horror, he taunts me and threatens with words of pure venom.   
I open my eyes again and see movement beyond him. Suddenly he jerks and cries out almost as if in pain, his ghostly legs will not obey him and he falls not to move again. 

He had sneered, “No man may kill me”  
And now that he is before me on bended knee.  
I assure him that I am no man  
That he did not foresee.  
I thrust my faithful sword and my aim is true.  
His reign is ended but as my eyes darken it seems my life is too. 

 

The next thing I hear is the sound of a voice calling my name, “Eowyn, Eowyn” but all I can feel is pain. Now another voice sounds and I know it so well, my brother, he is here and I try to reach out. I will not succumb to the void if he is still alive and well. I fight my way through the darkness aided by some presence. I open my eyes and see two beloved faces.  
My brother Eomer, smiling with tears in his eyes.  
The other Aragorn who my heart longs for.   
But after he smiles he then turns away, walking out of the door   
And causing my heart to ache, feeling almost as if it will break.   
I close my eyes again but this time just to sleep, my brother watching over me and singing childhood songs of Rohan when all was simple and fair.   
I started to despair for surely no man could compare, to that handsome ranger from the north.

 

So I was left alone when the soldiers went away.  
Left to brood in these halls of stone.   
That is what I thought until I looked up and was caught by your gaze   
Now I no longer count the days.  
I no longer wish for glory and to be a part of some heroic story.  
I wish to stay in these peaceful halls, to heal and rest and look forward to days of plenty.  
Standing upon that wall I could not be certain that the darkness would fall, if this curtain of shadow will be defeated, it all feels so cold.  
But with one squeeze of you’re hand you reassure me,  
And put my heart at ease.

Later on you present me with your mothers mantle.   
So soft and caring, you’re hands are so gentle.  
When the eagle flies above the city, crying of the battle,   
Sauron’s downfall and all our hopes are proven true.   
Then you kiss me and all I can think of is you.  
One time I wanted to be queen of Gondor ruling at Aragorn’s side,  
Now the most perfect thing to me was to become Faramir’s bride


End file.
